


In A Heartbeat

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [22]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hunting the Archon, Inspired By Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: For the past week or so, Reyes had downloaded an application that allowed him to open a screen that displayed Paige’s heartbeat.





	In A Heartbeat

For the past week or so, Reyes had downloaded an application that allowed him to open a screen that displayed Paige’s heartbeat. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d downloaded it, but he had and sometimes, when he had a rare moment to himself and Paige was too busy to talk with him, he’d open it up and watch the line that represented her heartbeat ripple across the screen.

 

Until, about halfway through a meeting with Keema, he received a notification informing him that Paige’s heart had stopped. He bolted upright in his seat and nearly ran from the room, earning himself an odd look from Keema.

“Sorry, I just received an urgent message. I need to go.”

There must have been something in Reyes’ expression that indicated his fear, for Keema let him go without complaint. He ran through the port until he reached his private rooms in Tartarus, where he could call the Tempest.

“Come on, come on. Pick up!” He muttered to himself, until his call was answered by a Salarian.

“Hello? This is Kalla Jath, Tempest Pilot.”

“If Paig- The Pathfinder there?”

“No, I’m afraid she’s out on a mission. She should be back soon.”

Reyes forced himself to take a shaky breath, before glancing at the flat-lining heart monitor. To his surprise however, it began to ripple again.

“O-okay, thank you. Could you please inform her that ‘Reyes Vidal’ called and he needs to speak with her urgently?”

“I’m hardly her secretary, but I suppose I can.” Kallo sniffed.

“Thank you.” Reyes said, giving him a tight smile and ending the call before he could comment on his relationship with Paige. The flat-line was probably just a glitch in the application, but he still needed to hear the sound of her voice. Just to be sure


End file.
